


Gift Of The Gods

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Diana’s great deed brings her a great reward.





	Gift Of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Wonder Woman (2017)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 6, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: June 10, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 494  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: My first story inspired by the _Wonder Woman_ movie! I had it written in my head by the time I left the theater. :) Also written for my [2017 DCU Fic/Art Wonder Woman Diamond Anniversary Challenge](http://wonderwomanlove.dreamwidth.org/683261.html) (DW) and [(LJ)](http://wonderwomanlove.livejournal.com/114511.html).

_Fire_  
_Turned cold,_  
_Clean,_  
_Burned away,_  
_With Love_  
_Left_  
_As the Flame._

**Sarah Jean O'Reilly**  
**_“Poems From The Great War”_**  
**1918 C.E.**

Diana could smell the acrid odors of fire and smoke, ashes falling from the sky and singeing her skin. She was relived to see Sam, Charlie, and Chief alive as they clutched each other, happy and amazed to count themselves among the survivors. German soldiers were also congratulating each other on their good fortune, most of them impossibly young men.

She observed the scene with a heavy weight in her chest. Steve was gone, sacrificed to save thousands, perhaps more, from the insidious chemical weapon of Dr. Poison. A heroic death, but it did not make her grief less onerous to bear. A single tear slid down her cheek as she remembered a dance as snow fell, then one incredible night in a village inn now gone, too.

“Diana.”

She looked up, astonished to see the image of a beautiful woman, clad in a Greek chiton and sandals, her hair in a simple chignon with ringlets at her brow. A star sparkled at her throat. 

Diana had never seen such a beautiful woman, even among her sister Amazons. It almost hurt to look at her. The men in the airfield stared in awe, and a few had to look away.

_“You have done well, Daughter of Hippolyta.”_

“Who…?” She seemed vaguely familiar to Diana.

_“Ares’ defeat has freed us from a millennia-long exile. We have returned.”_

“You have…?” Diana’s eyes widened. “I recognize you! From the statues and paintings on Themyscira.”

_“Yes, child. It is I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.”_

Around Diana, mouths dropped open while she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. “Goddess,” she murmured. 

_“Rise, child.”_

Diana obeyed. “Great Goddess, have all the Gods returned?”

_“Yes, Diana. Olympus shines again.”_

“I am pleased.”

Aphrodite smiled. _“Long have we awaited this day. You have done us a great service.”_

“I am honored, Great Goddess.”

The sky, lit by blood, grew soft and pearl-white as snow began to fall. The glittering flakes felt cool on her skin and starred her dark hair. Her heart contracted as she remembered her first snowfall in Steve’s arms. She blinked rapidly.

_“We wish to give you a Gift for that service.”_

The snow fell heavier and faster, blotting out the airfield carnage. Diana watched, mesmerized, at its sparkling beauty.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the pristine whiteness. It became a man, walking out of the snowfall.

Dian felt shocked joy. “Steve!”

He looked dazed but saw her and smiled. She ran into his arms and kissed warm lips.

_“You spared Dr. Poison. With forgiveness and love in your heart, you defeated Ares. Hence, we give you the Gift of Love.”_

“Oh, Steve, Diana whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Diana.”

Aphrodite smiled as she faded away, the snow continuing to fall as Diana and Steve laughed and cried, joined by their friends.


End file.
